Get Away
by truelovealwaysprevails1
Summary: Jace is about to get married when a past love come crashing back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Get Away Chapter One**

_[Alec POV]_

"This is what she wants most in the world."  
"He's lying. This is what she wants most in the world." Simon replies, gesturing to himself.  
"SO not helping my nerves, Simon..." Jace glares.  
I finish fixing my tie while Jace continues pacing in the hotel room Magnus and I are sharing. He's wearing a dark brown suit with an off-white shirt, deep leaf green vest and tie. Simon and I are both in the same brown suit but with auburn red vests and golden ties. This is a shadowhunter wedding, after all.  
I've been selected by the bride herself to walk her down the aisle. Isabelle's the maid of honor and to round out the wedding party, Magnus has chosen to be a bridesmaid...yeah.

Jace has actually taken a liking to Simon over the past year. All the wedding planning that they were both required to attend or else face the wrath of the bride, they built a relationship over all the girly things they had to endure. Jace's stories over the months have made me more glad than ever to be homosexual. Although, truth be told, Magnus' wedding planning would probably look eerily similar to a woman's.

"Guys, I've got to go retrieve the bride. Be back soon." Both men looked in my direction with looks of terror. I don't think Simon is ready any more than Jace at this point. I had to actually retrieve the entire bridal party, my boyfriend included, from a bed and breakfast down the street. Isabelle didn't trust anyone enough to not break the "no seeing the bride before the wedding" rule.

I climb into my grey Audi and take off down the road.

* * *

_[Isabelle POV]_

"Stop fidgeting with my creation!" I shout, while finishing my makeup, at Magnus who is currently trying to rearrange the off-white miniature roses I have expertly dispersed throughout my best friend's hair. It was the closest to gold I could get without spray paint or fake foliage. The bride would not stand for this for a moment.  
"There are simply too many roses on her right side." Magnus responds. After another look, I regrettably must agree with my brother's boyfriend. I allow him to modify my creation so that the bride isn't too florally heavy on one side.  
I still can't believe Magnus opted to be a bridesmaid. Thank the Angel he didn't go for a dress. With Magnus, you simply never know what he's capable of. Instead, he is dressed head-to-toe in gold. Gold suit, gold shirt, gold shoes, by the Angel the man has even painted his nails gold. I wondered why he wanted to borrow my nail polish last night...I should have known.

Magnus finishes his repairs to my creation and then goes to get the door before Alec can even knock. The look on my brother's face as he stood on the other side of that door with his hand raised to knock was priceless. After a moment, he simply came in and took in the sight of our beloved bride. A tear escapes before Alec can compose himself and Magnus comes to his side, brandishing a golden handkerchief. He dabs away the traitorous tear, cooing over Alec. Finally the bride turns around and thrusts herself into his welcoming arms. He twirls her around before setting her back down and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispering something in her ear.

"The time has come to depart. You look absolutely stunning. We all look damn good, but you look absolutely stunning. As the bride should." Magnus remarked, giving the blushing bride a swift kiss on the cheek, careful not to disturb her makeup.

Magnus holds the door open, Alec takes her hand, and I take up her train as we all make our way downstairs to get into the car and make it to the altar on time. I can't wait to see Simon. Partly for his reaction when he sees the bride, and partly so I can see his reaction to me.

Plus, he probably looks damn sexy in that suit.

* * *

_[Jace POV]_

"Do you think she's going to show up?" I ask Simon. We're both sitting on the couch in the hotel room.  
"I would hope the bride would show up...I mean, it is a thing for one party not to show up, but I have faith that she will..." Simon replies.  
"Not the bride, Si. Her."  
"Oh. Right. I doubt it, man. She hasn't tried to contact you in what? Over a year? Highly unlikely she's just going to show up." Simon says, gesturing wildly with his hands, as he's prone to do when he doesn't even believe what he's saying.  
"This could result in the best or worst day of my life. I think it'll be both regardless."  
"I know, Jace. But she made up her mind and there's nothing any of us can do to change that. You know how unbelieveably stubborn she is."  
"She's fucking impossible." I reply.

Isabelle shows up at the door and gasps as she takes in Simon in his suit. She distractedly come over to me and kisses me on the cheek before crushing her mouth to Simon's. That is definitely my cue to get the hell away from those two.

After a few minutes of who knows what, she drags Simon out of the room to see the bride in all her glory. This rule of not seeing the bride before the wedding is total bullshit. I sit back down on the couch and rest my face in my hands.

Magnus comes in and puts a comforting arm around me.  
"She's stunning, Jace. You're going to be blown away when you see her." He mutters. I lift my head and take in Magnus Bane, decked from head to toe in gold. He's even got gold nail polish...probably Izzy's. I sigh and say "I'm sure she is stunning. I just wish I could see her before the ceremony. Stupid rules..."

I return my head to my hands.

"All in good time, my lad. All in good time." He gives me a side hug and I hear him leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
There's a knock at the door no more than a minute later. I get up to open it, thinking it's Magnus or Alec, coming to take me to the ceremony. I open the door, ready to face my future.

When I see who is on the other side, my heart stops. It's her. She's here. This is not good. Horrible, really.

By the Angel...is this karma kicking me in the ass for all the times I was cocky?

"Jace." Her voice resonates in my ears and my heart flutters. I have to remember how she hurt me. How this ended. Why I'm getting ready to marry someone else. Someone who is as in love with me as I am with her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here? Today? Seriously? You've had an entire year to contact me. To contact anyone. But no. Nothing but silence. And now, on my wedding day, you decide to come back? No. Fuck this. I'm not dealing with this today. Come find me in a few months." I go to shut the door, but she's wedged herself in the door frame.

"Move, goddammit. I'm not playing with you. Leave. Now."

"No. Jace, I'm not leaving. I'll just be another guest at you wedding, if that's all I am to you now. But I am not leaving."

"Well I'm a little too busy to talk, so if you'll kindly leave me the fuck alone..." I begin shutting the door again.

"I'm so sorry, Jace. I messed up. I love you. I just need one minute. To say goodbye. I swear." She wimpers. I look at her face finally and realize she's sobbing. I wondered why she sounded so weak.

"Fine. One minute. Go." I let her in and she wraps her arms around me. I embrace her because I'm a sucker and I still can't stand to see her cry, even after everything.

"Why now?" I ask, feeling my heart break all over again. "Why couldn't you do this sooner?"  
She sniffs and looks up at me.

"Because I didn't realize what I'd done. Now I know. I'm so sorry." Her sobs started back up. I just held her. I didn't know what else to do.

"I know you're sorry, but it's too late. You're too late. I'm sorry." I say, gently pushing her away and toward the door.

"You know I love you, Clary, but it's just too late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Away Chapter 2**

_[Clary POV]_

Had I expected Jace to take me back? No. But there was a spark of hope left.

Obviously that spark was put out when I realized that this was his wedding day. To someone else.

Well, that's what I get for cutting everyone out of my life for a year and sneaking my way up here, just like I snuck out of the apartment I shared with him a year ago...

I wish that this was all a very bad dream. Just like I wish that the past year had been a nightmare, too.

Jace didn't wait for me. He'd be someone else's in a few hours...or less. Forever.

This was a mess. A collosal mess. And there was nothing I could do to fix it.

It was too late. I was too late. Jace and I were really, completely over.

"I'm sorry if I messed everything up...again." I said, looking at the floor and laughing humorlessly.

"It's fine. But you really have to go now." He said, not looking at me.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around, Jace." I replied, completely defeated.

"I guess so, Clary." His response was so cold.

"Bye." I muttered as I walked back through the door.

Jace didn't bother replying. He simply shut the door behind me.

I sulk down the hallway and as I am about to exit via the stairs, the door to the stairs opens.

Alec stands in front of me, mouth agape. A look of confusion, anger, and panic across his face. He drags me into the stairwell, none too gently.

"Tell me you didn't you come from where I think you did." He begs.

"Nope. I was just having crazy sex with some random guy down the hall. Why?" I shot back.

"YOU TWO HAD SEX?!" He yells.

"Christ, Alec. No. Okay? I did come from Jace's room. So if that's where you were hoping I didn't just come from, too bad." Again, I can't bear to look Alec in the eye as I speak. I'm so ashamed.

"By the Angel, Clary. What have you done?" He spouts, trying to assess the damage, I assume. Before I know what he's doing, Alec wraps his arms around me in a warm embrace. Tears begin to fall down my face as I repeat the only words I seem to be able to say anymore.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything." I mumble into his chest as sobs overtake me.

"Oh, Clare, what am I going to do with you? I'm just glad you're okay." Alec says, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "We were all scared you'd been killed or kidnapped or something. I'm just glad you're back, safe. Although, I don't know how long that safety will remain, since Izzy is about to come back up to talk to Jace...she is not going to be so warm..." he says, pulling back and running a hand through his black hair.

"I'm thinking I should get the hell out of here?" I reply, looking into his cobalt eyes and raising my eyebrows.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. You still have my number?"

"Yeah. I'll text you once I'm out." I smile.

"Good. We'll get together tomorrow. You have a lot of explaining to do." He reprimands me.

I rush down the stairs after planting a kiss on Alec's cheek and manage to make it out to the parking garage of the hotel without running into anyone else. I find my lime green Prius and take off to my new apartment. I cry the whole way. My heart is shattered more than ever because I know that I have no one to blame but myself for this whole situation.

* * *

_[Simon POV]_

I watch Clary run to her car and take off. I'd come out to the parking garage to get the flowers for everyone. At first I thought I was hallucinating. I haven't seen her in just over a year. But I'd know those bright red curls anywhere. It's Clary. She's alive. I sigh out of relief. She's back. And-

Oh shit. If she was coming from the stairwell...that means...

"Jace." I say like it's a curse. What the hell was she doing up there? And worse, what did she say, if anything, to him? This wasn't good. Not at all.

I race to find Isabelle before she gets suspicious. She cannot find out. Not until after the ceremony, anyway. All hell is going to break loose. Great.

When I reach Magnus and Isabelle in the lobby, they give me a strange look. I hand the flowers to them and say I forgot something upstairs. I make a mad dash for the elevators and in two minutes I'm practically banging the door to Alec and Magnus' room down.

Alec opens it, wearing a similarly frantic look. We just look at one another for a minute.

"You know. Don't you?" He finally says. I nod, too out of breath to form words. He gestures for me to come in.

Jace is standing at the floor to ceiling window looking out over New York City. He looks deep in thought, or deepy troubled.

"How's he taking it?" I whisper to Alec, hooking a thumb Jace's way.

"I have no idea. He hasn't said word one to even me. I'm concerned, Si. This, as you well know, is not Jace-like."

"Agreed. Not even a single snarky comment under his breath?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Nada. I'm going to go get Magnus. Wait, that'll make Izzy suspicious. Could you? Go tell him to get up here pronto and then...distract my sister. Do whatever you gotta do."

"Any-"

"And by the Angel, I don't want to know what 'anything' means. I'm her brother, Simon."

"Gotcha. I'm on my way."

I run back to the lobby. Isabelle shoots me a very suspicious look. I mumble into Magnus' ear that his assistance is needed immediately and he excuses himself upstairs, saying, "Sorry, Iz. Wardrobe emergency. Be back ASAP!" With the flick of his wrist he's off to the elevators.

Part two of the plan: distracting my lovely lady.

"What's going on, Simon?" She asks guardedly.

"What are you talking about, babe?" I try to reply as non-chalantly as possible.

"Why is everyone rushing upstairs right now?" Shit.

"Alec's having a wardrobe malfunction. Nothing to be concerned about." I smile down at her and gaze into her sky blue eyes. She smiles sweetly back at me and for a minute it's just us.

"Where's the bride?" I finally ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Her parents took her to their suite to have some gushy family time before the big hour." Izzy teases, smiling up at me.

"They said they'd bring her to the church. I'm down for not carrying that damned train any more than required." She giggles as she nuzzles into the crook of my neck. I kiss the top of her head and rest my cheek over where I kissed her. Thoughts of a day when she wears gold and walks down an aisle to become mine forever flood my mind.

I thought I was in love with Clary. But now I know that was simply a crush. What I feel for Izzy is beyond what I thought I was capable of containing within myself. Holding her like this assures me that no woman could ever fit so well into my arms, and into my life. Being with Isabelle as like breathing. So natural.

Okay, horrible analogy, me being a vampire who doesn't need to breathe necessarily and all. But you get my point. An existence without her doesn't seem any more possible than one without Clary. Unfortunately I've had a whole year to experience what losing Clary is like.

I can not lose Izzy. Ever. Clary's my other half. Izzy is my whole soul.

Too bad soon enough my soul and my other half will be beating each other up, most likely. Sigh.

"Hey Si?" Isabelle breaks me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I...well I just...um...ugh."

"Ugh?" I chuckle and look down into her eyes.

"Well it's just...I feel...I mean...I wanted you to know...shit. I love you, Simon. Okay? I love you and it still scares me half to death. But I do. I always will." Izzy spits out quickly.

For a minute I just stand there with my arms wrapped around her. I cannot believe what she just said. I'm having to replay that sentence over and over again. She loves me. I mean, not like I didn't already know, but she's never said 'I love you' to anyone. Not even Alec.

"I-you just- but-oh my god. Izzy. I-well, I love you too. More than I could ever begin to describe or express or-"

She crushes her mouth to mine and all thoughts cease. I deepen the kiss, parting her lips with my own and our tongues fight for domination for several minutes until she finally has to come back up for air.

I love being a vampire. I wonder what would happen if she became one too...would we ever stop?

I file that query into the box in my brain designated "Honeymoon Topics" and return my attention to my now heavily blushing girlfriend. Another first. I've never seen her blush before.

"You're blushing. I'd heard that you blushing was only a myth, like cyclops. Am I dreaming? First you profess your love to me and now you're blushing...it's like I'm living a fairy tale!" I shoot her a toothy grin and hop up and down with her still in my arms. I stop as she playfully smacks my chest and rolls her eyes, but never once tries to leave the safety of my arms. Yep, she's the one.

* * *

_[Magnus POV]_

For Alec to not come get me, this must be genuinely serious. I knock once on the door before it flies open and Alec is dragging me inside and shutting the door behind us. Jace seems to be in a trance over by the window. Peculiar. But those Herondales always have been rather odd. What with their fear of ducks and such.

"Lovely, what is going on?" I gently ask Alec as he looks at me with pure panic in his eyes.

"He won't speak, or move, or anything. I don't know what to do!" Alec exclaims.

"Well, do you have any idea why?" I reply, walking toward the frozen groom-to-be and waving a sparking hand in front of his face. Sure enough, he doesn't even budge. Not good.

"Well, that's the thing. I do know what may have caused this..." Alec stammers, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and gesturing with the other. "I ran into her in the stairwell..."

"Who? Oh..." It dawns on me. There is only one woman who could have such an impact on Jace, and on his wedding day no less. "Clary."

Alec simply nods. Frowning at the ground. "I don't know what else to do. Help him, please?"

"Anything for you, boo." I say, trying to act as though I know of a damned thing I can do to fix this state Jace has put himself in. If he weren't breathing, I'd think he was dead and rigor had already set in with him standing against the glass of the window.

This was not good. A catatonic groom and the woman who destroyed him coming back into his life somewhere in New York City, having inadvertently ripped him apart again.

"There may be no wedding today, Alec..." I reluctantly admit. "I don't believe that there is anything I can do. Jace is going to have to work this out himself. I'm sorry." I give my boyfriend the most apologetic face I can muster.

"Damn. I was afraid of this. Alright, thanks for trying." Alec sighs, rubbing his neck again with both hands and looking as though the floor holds all the answers.

I approach him and gently place my hand on his shoulder. "I'll go tell the others, okay Boo? You've done enough."

Alec silently nods his approval and I disappear down to the lobby to face the wrath of Isabelle Lightwood.

And likely the bride, too. Good thing I can shoot sparks out of my hands.

Those ladies do play dirty when they're angry.

**Reviews are awesome! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Get Away Chapter 3**

_[Isabelle POV]_

Okay, Isabelle. Don't panic. There's still time for Jace to snap out of this. The wedding can still happen...

I tell myself this repeatedly as I take the stairs two at a time. If he won't snap out of it, I'll slap him out of it.

I don't even bother knocking as I throw open the door and push my brother aside, entirely ignoring his pleas for me to stop. If anyone would be able to snap Jace out of his trance, it'd be me. Without hesitation, I march directly up to him and slap him across the face with all my might.

He looks at me, and I know from the lost, broken look in his eyes.

There will be no wedding today.

My face falls as I wrap my arms around him. Numbly, he wraps his arms loosely around me.

Clary is dead meat.

* * *

_[Magnus POV]_  
_**5 minutes earlier...**_

I rush downstairs, attempting to maintain a calm composure.

I fail miserably.

As soon as I step into the lobby, Isabelle is on me, yelling about Jace not coming down. I explain to her the events of the past hour. A look of determination sets on her face, while Simon's face, already pale, somehow grows paler. Before either of us can stop her, Isabelle is gone. We're left behind staring at one another.

"She's going to kill Clary. Simon groans, intertwining his fingers behind his head and looking for answers in the marble ceiling above.

"Oh Samuel, don't be silly. At most she'll seriously maim the girl." I reply, smiling sweetly as Simon glares at me for getting his name wrong, again. I can't help myself. An 800 year old warlock has to get his kicks somewhere.

"Yeah, well...should we go up after her?" Simon finally asks.

"Probably. Poor Alec's likely to be having a panic attack."

We trudge to the elevators, neither one of us in any hurry to walk into the chaos taking place upstairs. After hitting the button for the 15th floor, Simon sighs deeply. I place a comforting hand on his should as we ascend to the drama. At first Simon looks down at my hand in disbelief and fear, likely that I was making a move on him.  
"Not my type, Salvatore." I mutter, not removing my gaze from the elevator doors in front of us. He returns to staring at the elevator doors, too.

* * *

_[Alec POV]_

Watching Jace's numb reaction to Izzy's dramatic tactic finally makes me realize the severity of the situation at hand.  
I don't know which is worse to watch, Jace's trance-like state or this broken version of him standing before me now, frailly embracing my sister.

Magnus and Simon come walking through the door Iz practically broke down minutes before. I guess I forgot to close it in the midst of the drama unfolding before me.

I'm immediately encircled by Magnus' arms as he whispers in my ear how everything will be okay and how he loves me. Some how he always knows what I need to hear and exactly when I need to hear it. The panic attack I didn't realize I was having subsides as I bury my face in the crook of his neck and breathe deeply his scent.

As he releases me, I lock eyes with Izzy, still in Jace's embrace. She looks concerned. She whispers something in Jace's ear before releasing him. He nods his head and she grabs Simon's hand, sending me a knowing look as she leads a confused vampire out of the suite.

"So, uh...I guess it goes without saying that there won't be a wedding today." Jace stammers, looking down with one hand on the back of his neck.  
"Yeah, we figured as much." I admitted. Cautiously, I approach my parabatai. "You ok?" I tenatively ask.  
"I will be. I just need time to work through all this." Jace sighs. "Iz and Simon are breaking the news to Aline right now."  
"So that's where she dragged him off to." Magnus chimed in.  
"On that note," Jace chuckled, "I think I need to be alone. I'll be in my suite, guys." Jace said, placing a hand on my shoulder as he passed.

Magnus and I were left staring after him as he gently closed the door.

"Pity to waste all this glitter." Magnus muttered, inspecting his nails. He slings an arm around my shoulders. "Care to join me for a bath?" He asks, raising his eyebrows

Who am I to turn down an offer like that?

* * *

_[Isabelle POV]_

"What the hell?!" Aline exclaims after I finish explaining to her all that has gone down today. I started with "So, no wedding today!" At which point her parents evacuated their own suite to "get coffee."

Simon had to stand in front of the door to keep her from fleeing to Jace's room. She put up a hell of a fight and I was very glad that my boyfriend is a vampire. He was very gentle in keeping her inside, placing a hand on each of her arms and talking her off the edge of hysteria with a soothing voice.

Finally, Aline simply sits on the bed of her parents' suite and sighed heavily, resting her head in her hands.  
"She's back, huh?" Aline finally mutters, looking utterly defeated. "I guess that's my cue to give him space?"

Sitting next to her, I place my hand on her back, rubbing small circles. "That would probably be a good idea. Let me know is you need anything, hon." I reply, taking Simon's hand and quietly leaving to deal with the crowd gathered at the church.

Round 2 of heartbreaking anger was about to begin. I'm glad I've got Simon to protect me from any objects that may or may not be thrown at me shortly.

For a girl who's been taught how to protect herself, treated the same as her brothers, and to be as independent as she can, it's really nice to be able to rely on someone else for a change. It took me a while to let Simon take care of me, but he's patient and really loves me, so eventually I let my walls down for the first time and let him in.  
True, trying to get mom and dad on board with me being in a relationship with a downworlder was difficult...more like impossible. But I think that they're warmed up to the idea after seeing how protective and caring Simon is toward me.

* * *

_[Simon POV]_

I still find it funny to see the looks on Shadowhunters' faces when they realize I'm a vampire, dating Isabelle Lightwood, and standing with her in the sanctuary of a church as though it was normal. Being a Jewish vampire is awesome. I wanted to tell everyone that the wedding was off, but Iz told me as we walked over that the news would sound better coming from a fellow Shadowhunter rather than a 'Downworlder' as her kind prefer to refer to me as.

"Baby, you know I don't think of you like that. I know that being a vampire wasn't your choice and is just a part of who you are, just like my magnificent blue eyes are a part of who I am." She said, batting her eyelashes and giving my hand a reassuring squeeze as we approached the door to the church.  
Pausing to spin her around to face me, I tuck a stray curl of black hair behind her ear.  
"You're right." I sigh.  
"I always am. But what am I right about this time?" She smiles, gazing up into my eyes.  
"Your eyes are magnificently blue." I mutter, lowering my lips to hers briefly.  
"Ready to face all those loco Shadowhunters in there?" I gesture toward the doors we stand in front of, still holding her face between my hands and resting my forehead against hers.  
Izzy nods, grabs my hand and leads me into the church.

* * *

_[Aline POV]_

Although my parents were upset, they agreed that I needed to handle this situation on my own. I changed out of my wedding gown and, per their request, directed them to the nearest portal, about a block away. They returned to Idris and I was left alone to my thoughts.

After finishing off the mini bar, I fell back onto my bed. I was really worried about Jace. The wedding could be rescheduled. The man I love is hurting and I'm one of the people he wants to see the least. I understand, though. If the tables were turned, I wouldn't feel comfortable going through with the ceremony either.  
I'm not mad, just worried. And lonely. And confused as to what all of this means.

Suddenly, I have an idea. Sitting bolt upright and racing to the phone, I call Isabelle. After some begging, she agrees to help.

I call for a taxi, pick up Iz from her hotel, and she gives the driver the address she got from Clary.

If I couldn't help Jace, maybe I could try to better understand Clary.

We pull up in front of her building just as the rain that has threatened the sky all day, begins to fall.

* * *

**There you go! The identity of the bride has been revealed. Reviews make me smile. Chapter 4 is already well on its way. We'll finally get into the minds of Clary and Jace. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Get Away Chapter 4**

**This is a sort-of filler chapter...still important, though!**

_**[Jace POV]**_

Walking through the door to my room, I let it shut behind me, shedding my coat and vest, limply removing my tie, and unbuttoning my shirt. I throw these items onto the deep red velvet chair in the corner of my room.  
Running a hand through my hair, I sigh and collapse onto my bed. Sitting up, I hear my phone ring and ignore it as I make my way to the mini fridge beneath the mahongany kitchenette. Pulling out an airplane bottle of whiskey, I approach the black leather couch, plop down, and turn on the TV as the leather give underneath my weary body.

Six hours later, I've drank my way through the entire minbar and watched a full season of "Big Bang Theory". My buzz is wearing off and I decide to to check my phone. I have eleven missed calls between Alec, Simon, Magnus, and Isabelle. I notice, with growing dismay, that I've also got two voicemails.  
Reluctantly, I press play on the first voicemail.

"Jace. It's Simon. You've chosen a really shitty time to go MIA. Isabelle gave Aline Clary's address. Aline and Izzy are on their way there now."

I hear him sigh before the voicemail cuts off. Shit. I haven't told anyone the truth about me, Clary, and why it all fell apart. Especially not Aline.  
Truth be told, I'm not entirely sure what happened, at least not from Clary's point of view. I haven't spoken to her since she left.  
Now she's going to hear it from Clary. Not me. This is not good.

With a groan, I hit play on the second voicemail. It's blatently Iz. And she's whispering.  
Iz never whispers...

"I'm sure Si's already called and told you. Listen, I got Clary's address from Alec. I didn't give Aline the address thinking she would want to go there! I figured she just wanted to, I don't know, write a letter or something? Anyway, we just got here and you're not going to believe where Clary is living. We've got a major problem. Call me back, dammit!"

As I go to pick up my phone, thinking that the message is over, I hear growling behind Isabelle.

"And, uh, when you get here, with the guys, please be wearing gear. All of you. Even Simon." She squeaks before the message ends.

Checking the time on that last voicemail, I realize, thank the Angel, that she left it only 10 minutes ago. Before I can react, my door comes crashing in, exposing an irate Magnus with blue sparks dancing amongst his fingers. Alec and Simon flank him, looking equally...panicked?  
What I thought was anger in Magnus' face, I now realized was panic.

Before they can enter, I'm in the doorway.  
"We need to get to the Institute. NOW."  
I hand Alec my phone, the voicemail I just listened to still on the screen, waiting to be replayed.  
Magnus builds a temporary portal that puts us all across the street from the Institute.  
"Sorry boo. This is as close as I could get." Magnus sighs, looking at Alec appologetically. Alec simply squeezes Magnus' hand reassuringly.

Alec, Simon, and Magnus listen to Izzy's message as I race up the Institute's stairs to gather weapons and throw on my gear. I don't even feel like I have time to wait for the elevator.  
Church sends me an annoyed meow as I rush around my room grabbing gear and tear into the secret stock of weapons I keep in the back of my closet. I pat Church's angry looking head as I breeze past him out the door toward the weapons room. When I arrive, Alec is in there gathering gear and weapons for the Warlock and Vampire anxiously awaiting our return outside the institute doors.  
Without a word exchanged, we finish our business and exit the Institute.  
Across the street, Magnus has created another portal, presumably to Clary's building.

I'm the first to step through. Lucky me.

* * *

_**[Clary POV]**_

Admittedly, I should've been clued in that something was off about where I was moving when the address brought back unwarranted memories of a rodent Simon. By the time I figured out where I was moving, the lease was signed and I'd invested a considerable amount of money and time into the apartment.

* * *

_A week earlier..._

Helping the movers get my dark orange soft leather couch off the moving truck, I look up and gasp, practically dropping my end of the couch. Five blocks down, in the same ominous lettering as I first remember it, the words "Hotel Dumort" are scribed on the sign of what could only be the place where Simon was bitten, and Jace saved us all.  
Rolling my eyes at the memories, I continue helping unload boxes until all my stuff is cluttering my new apartment in boxes of varying sizes.

After I see the moving truck leave, I lock my door and go for a walk to see if I really saw what I thought I did earlier.  
10 minutes later, I'm standing across the street, gaping at what to mundanes is a deserted old hotel, but to someone like me is a place danger.

"Great, Fray. You've moved yourself down the street from the largest vampire hangout in New York." I mutter to myself as I turn and make my way to a coffee shop Simon and I frequented before everything got complicated and crazy.  
Sitting down with my mocha, I look up and into the eyes of a demon. I've learned to stifle my reactions as to not give away my being a Shadowhunter.  
The "man" sits down next to me and offers me his hand. I shake it and we chat for about half an hour. He invites me out to his place and I agree, feeling my emerald stele as it rests against my leg in my knee-high boots. I excuse myself to the bathroom where I draw protective runes on myself in discreet places before sliding the demon-slaying chopsticks into my bun.  
I reemerge and we walk out of the cafe. A block later we're alone. It leans down to kiss me (or kill me, I'll never know which) and I shove one of my hair sticks straight into its heart. Stepping away, I watch him fold in upon himself. Collecting my hair stick and replacing it in my hair after wiping if off with a napkin from the cafe I'd stowed in my handbag, I walk home.

"Welcome home to New York City, Clary." I think to myself as I slide the bolt home on my door once I'm safely back in my apartment.

Turning around, I'm reminded of the mountains of work to do before Luke and my mom arrive tomorrow. They said that they want to help, but I'd rather get what I can done tonight. As the sun fades behind the familiar horizon, I dive into the first box I see.

* * *

_Present Day_

I trudge up the stairs to my apartment, utterly defeated. My heart shatters as I go over the events that just occured, flopping onto my favorite orange couch.  
I really hope I didn't ruin everything for Jace. Hopefully he's standing hand in hand with Aline right now, getting ready to receive the wedded rune.  
I'm brought out of my self-destroying thoughts by my phone ringing in my jacket pocket. It's Alec. I answer and as he's telling me Izzy and Aline are coming to my place, I hear a knock at my door.  
Hanging up, I crack open the door. Isabelle stands before me, obviously pissed.

"What the HELL were you thinking?!" Isabelle exclaims, pushing past me and into the apartment.  
Aline remains in the doorway, hands clasped in front of her, avoiding eye contact.  
So I did ruin everything.  
A feeling of deep remorse washes over me and I approach Aline, both of us ignoring Iz's continuing rampage.

"I'm so sorry, Aline." I mutter, unable to look into her eyes due to my guilt.  
"Clary, it's okay." Aline says, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder. I finally look up into her sky blue eyes. There's an understanding there, in her eyes.  
"Do you want to come in? Talk? I feel like I owe you at least some sort of explanation." I ramble.  
"That would be nice." Aline responds quietly.

Turning around, I remember Izzy. Mid-sentence I charge her, throwing my arms around her as we fall to the ground with a rather loud thud.  
"I missed you, Iz." I say, looking down at her. "I'm sorry for it all. Really, I am." Giving her my best puppy eyes, she finally caves and hugs me back.  
"I missed you too, Clare." She replies, pushing me off of her and sitting up, wrapping her runed arms around her equally runed knees. "You've managed to create quite the mess, though." She sighs, looking around the room. "Listen, you two need to talk," she gestures between me and Aline, "I'll wait outside."

"Thanks, Iz." Aline and I say simultaneously. Izzy leaves, closing my door behind her.

Aline sits in the off-white armchair as I approach my kitchen.  
"Tea?" I call out.  
"Sure."

5 minutes later I sit across from Aline in the other off-white armchair. Our tea sits between us on my dark mahogany coffee table.  
"Well, where to begin..." I say, nervously clutching my mug.  
"The beginning, Clary. I want to know everything." Aline replies plainly.  
"Wait, didn't Jace tell you?" I ask, taken aback. Sure he told her at least his side of things.  
"He told me you two had broken up. That's it. Whenever I tried to ask for more, he'd shut down." She replied sheepishly.  
"Damn. Okay. Well, I guess we'll start with the last month of my senior year of high school..."

Aline simply nodded as I continued to tell her a story only two others had ever heard.

The only people I felt I could trust to not judge or blab to anyone else...Alec and Simon.

**Reviews? Love? Yes.**


End file.
